1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pixel structure and a liquid crystal panel, and more particularly, to a pixel structure and a liquid crystal panel with high liquid crystal (LC) efficiency and low capacitive load.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advance of liquid crystal techniques, liquid crystal display (LCD) panel has been widely used in flat TV, notebook computer, mobile phone and various types of consuming electronic products. In order to solve the narrow viewing angle problem of LCD panel, a fringe field switching (FFS) LCD panel has been proposed. In an FFS LCD panel, the common electrode and the pixel electrode with different voltages are both disposed at different levels of the array substrate (also referred to as TFT substrate), and a wide viewing angle display effect can be achieved.
The pixel structure of a conventional FFS LCD panel includes a dielectric layer between the pixel electrode and the common electrode, and also between the data line and the common electrode. The thickness of the dielectric layer would affect LC efficiency. Specifically, with a constant voltage difference, when the thickness of the dielectric layer is thinner, the LC electrical field and the LC efficiency are higher; when the thickness of the dielectric layer is thicker, the LC electrical field and the LC efficiency are lower. Thus, when the LC efficiency is considered, the thickness of the dielectric layer is as thin as possible. However, when the common electrode is disposed over the pixel electrode, the thickness of the dielectric layer also affects the capacitive load between the common electrode and the data line. That is to say, when the thickness of the dielectric layer is thinner, the capacitive load between the common electrode and the data line is higher, which would increase power consumption.
Therefore, in the pixel structure of the conventional FFS LCD panel, there is a trade-off between the LC efficiency and the capacitive load of the common electrode and the data line.